


thank u, next

by jejuboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jejuboo/pseuds/jejuboo
Summary: a AU inspired by ari's thank u, next.





	thank u, next

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at 2 am... not proofread.
> 
> twt: svtea0116

Wonwoo is just like everyone else. He dreams of having a family while living his dream and maybe travelling the world on the side. He wants to be in every possible situation or place all at once. He is an achiever. If he wants something.. he would do everything to have it. Wonwoo as a child was a mess... a mess but in a good way. He is impulsive yet all his impulsive actions are now the most grateful actions he could ever think of. Wonwoo right from the start knew he is not lile any other boys. He was never fond of playing and just the thought of it tires the shit out of him. He and his family know that he would rather lock himself inside his room to play video games or maybe lose himself inside the world of different fiction books. He knows right from the start he is not the boy everyone thought he should be. But what he did not expect is to be the boy everyone would probably not accept of because meeting Sohye made him realize he is just that.

Wonwoo met Sohye when he was in middle school. He was every guy's dream girl. Wonwoo being surrounded by the wrong people, he had to fit in. He had to do things he doesn't want to just to get them off his back and Wonwoo never liked attention yet it loves him, so he does everything he could just to avoid it and Sohye just came at the right place and time. Sohye was wearing a pink dress and her hair tied in a ponytail when he met her and Wonwoo swore at that moment when she walks towards him it would last but one day under the maple tree next to the park he never goes to just when their lips are about to touch, he realized something was wrong. He couldn't pin point at that moment what but he knew something was definitely wrong. He looked into her worried eyes and everything clicked. This is not what he wanted and this is not what he has been craving for. 

Wonwoo and Sohye was not a match to begin with.

Wonwoo came out in the middle of high school. None of his family took it the wrong way, surprisingly, they expected it. It was a relief for Wonwoo, he felt like he was floating. Just like how meeting Joshua during his first year of high school made him feel. Wonwoo, aside from books and games, has a a soft spot for music. He likes writing lyrics for song or rap and during his first year of high school, Joshua came in his life straight out of a disney movie. Joshua was so gentle and soft, he made sure Wonwoo was being supervised and attended to every club meeting for the Glee Club. Joshua being the great senior he could and ever be and Wonwoo was having the time of his life. Having felt all these new emotions, Wonwoo ended up writing lyrics of songs dedicated for Joshua. 

Looking at it now, Wonwoo just laughs.

It was Wonwoo's favorite season, winter, when Soonyoung proposed to him during their 5th year anniversary. Wonwoo met Soonyoung in his 1st year of college. Soonyoung was dancing across the room during a warm autumn morning and Wonwoo thought he just saw the most beautiful boy in their campus. Soonyoung was everything Wonwoo thought he needed. It was a perfect match, Wonwoo thought. They balanced each other out and they get one another. That's why Wonwoo did not see it coming when he found Soonyoung under a blanket naked with Jihoon one of Soonyoung's bestfriends a year after he proposed. 

Wonwoo was in so much pain after that.

After that tragic experience, Wonwoo swore he would not love again but that promise soon turned into empty words when he met Jeonghan at the hospital when he joined his grandmother for her monthly check up. Jeonghan was an angel that Wonwoo never expected he needed. Talking to him once made him crave for more which he did come back for more. Wonwoo knows Jeonghan was too good to be true, he was his life savior. Just when he was about to lose hope and turn his colorful world to black and white and maybe filter his eyes from the beautiful surroundings the world could offer, Jeonghan came. But just as fast Jeonghan came in his life he also left so soon. Wonwoo would not be devastated if he could have had the chance to thank his angel.

Until now, Wonwoo is still wishing to have thank his angel for everything.

It's been 3 years after all of the good and bad that happened in his life, Wonwoo feels better maybe so much better. Wonwoo grew to be a Pilot in a prestigious airline and Wonwoo could not have thank everyone who made him the way he is now. Sohye taught him that he should learn how to love himself first before loving others because in love you will find the real you. Joshua taught him patience in the sense of teaching him with the mentality of not everything you could possibly have will always be yours and there will always be the right time and right place. Soonyoung taught him that not everything will last and not because everything started in a good sail through a calm water, it would remain the way how it started. Soonyoung taught him pain... a memorable pain. Meanwhile, Jeonghan taught him not to take things for granted just because it's there. Jeonghan was nothing but good to him and yet he was not able to tell him how grateful he is to have an angel like him.

Wonwoo's family has been pushing him to the limit and putting him up on dates he never asked for 2 years. Wonwoo is in a happy state right now, he goes on casual dates and if it does not work out just go to the next one. Wonwoo learned to be patient about what the future would bring, loving himself and fighting off the pain from his past wounds. And now Wonwoo is like his old but better self who likes to believe there is still, maybe, someone out there who is meant for him. Someone who would be with him for the rest of his life and grow old with him. 

And meeting Mingyu gave him hope that maybe he is the one. Mingyu is the person he never thought he would like. Mingyu is like a kid... a kid that he cannot help but adore. Wonwoo would like to think Mingyu is the one for him but he learned from the past not to think ahead of time. Enjoy the water and maybe this way things would turn out the way he wanted. Wonwoo met Mingyu through one of his family's persistence to get Wonwoo tied up. His brother was the one who set him up to Mingyu and Wonwoo could not stop thanking his brother for this one.

Mingyu is like Soonyoung, Wonwoo thought. They are the same but with so much difference between them. It's familiar yet foreign. Mingyu looked at him as if Wonwoo has all the stars on his hand and Wonwoo feels vulnerable everytime Mingyu would hold his hand as if it is the first time someone has held his hand. Wonwoo is scared to think this could be it, he knows he could survive on his own by now. He need no one but himself. He is not searching anymore, he is satisfied on what he have now. Wonwoo is at the point in his life where he would just watch people in and out of his life and would not care. But Mingyu just made him forget all the things he learned from his past.

Mingyu taught him that love is not something for yourself. It is better that love is shared to others just as it is to be it shared to yourself. Mingyu made him love himself even more... with Mingyu he felt complete. Mingyu did not complete him but he made him felt it. Mingyu taught him that being in a relationship would need a whole lot of patience. Patience that sometimes things would not go as what Wonwoo had planned. Mingyu taught him that Wonwoo just needs to let it all go and trust the things around him more and stop chasing something that may not ever happen. Mingyu did not taught him pain, he made Wonwoo handles it more than what Wonwoo could handle. Mingyu made him feel stronger than what Wonwoo thinks he is. Mingyu made him feel like the best person the world could ever have and damn, Wonwoo cannot wait to thank him for that.

Before meeting Mingyu, Wonwoo thought he would just watch people in his life walk in and out of it. He thought that maybe someone like him is better off alone and he did not complain but Mingyu came and after all these years, Wonwoo feels scared. Wonwoo knows he is in too deep for this one and maybe he would not be able to let this one go even he begs him to. 

"Wonwoo..." 

Wonwoo was gone for 2 months because of his job and now he is home. Mingyu came running towards him and hugged him lifting him up in the middle of it. Wonwoo dropped his bag to the ground and couldn't care less of the stares they are getting for hugging each other in the middle of the airport lounge. 

Wonwoo lets go and cupped Mingyu's cheeks, "I've been thinking... Marry me?"

Mingyu burts out in tears, "I thought you would never ask. Of course, I will."

Wonwoo smiled and Mingyu did the same and after 2 months of waiting, he tastes the sweetest lips he had ever tasted again. 

Maybe it's time for him to stop watching people go in his life. Just thank you and no more next.

"Thank you for being mine, Kim Mingyu.", Wonwoo said after their kiss while looking into Mingyu's watery eyes.

"No, thank you."


End file.
